


Beautiful Disaster

by PSiwrotethis



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSiwrotethis/pseuds/PSiwrotethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the scene in Season 8, Episode 6 ("A Little Reflection") when Deb helps Elway with a sting, resulting in him defending her honor...only it does not end up how either of them thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

It was just about midnight when he heard the beeping of the key card device go off, followed by the clicking of the door-knob turning. She stumbled into the room barefoot, shoes and clutch under her arm, room key in one hand and a drink in the other. He had been waiting for her for what seemed like an eternity. Just a few short hours ago, they were together in this very room – prepping for the evening. When she had gotten her earpiece and microphone positioned and concealed, he had helped her zip up the back of her dress, taking particular notice of her slight curves and raw beauty. He had blushed like a little girl when he saw her attach the transmitter to a strap on her thigh – a fact she was all to eager to point out.

 

“Well, I gotta say. This is uh…I mean, you look…Well its definitely not a denim jacket with Chucks.”

 

She had smiled, shyly, and the two had left their room separately – her following shortly after him. Once he was in place in the lobby, she made her way over to the bar. The whole sting was set up to run rather smoothly, but after her last stint with Briggs, and the whole mess with El Sapo, he had wanted to go along with her. Elway was convinced that his sister’s boyfriend was cheating on her, and he had wanted to protect her. She offered herself as bait to help him. “It’ll be like to catch a predator,” she had joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

Elway watched & listened closely and carefully to their conversation, but his gaze was fixated on Debra; the way she smiled and unapologetically blushed when the creep complimented her; the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was making it seem as though she was interested in what he was saying; the way she crossed and uncrossed those long, lean legs that poked teasingly out of the dress he had helped her into – the one he desperately wanted to help her _out_ of. He almost forgot why he was there in the first place.

 

As they had anticipated, he made a comment and before Elway knew it, he saw him and Debra making their way towards the elevator. He had just wrapped his hand around her waist and began to bring her in closer to kiss her neck when Elway came from around and pushed him out of the way. After barking at the prick and threatening to inform his sister about everything, Elway sheepishly turned to Debra, apologizing profusely, but the whole thing had rattled her to her core.

 

She walked away, and headed back towards the bar. By the time she turned back around to see if he was following her, she caught a glimpse of him going into the elevator. _Fuck._ She continued on to the bar and proceeded to indulge in a vodka tonic. Then another. She was about to get up when she saw that she had gotten a text message from Dexter. _Motherfucking fuck. I just can’t deal with this shit right now._ She reached in her clutch and took the Xanax she had kept in her wallet, downing it with another vodka tonic.

  
Sitting alone at the bar, she watched as couples talked closely and exchanged glances with one another – sighing ever so slightly when she would see a man caress his date’s face or arm or leg. She longed for that type of a connection with a man. To be with someone who would desire her and protect her. The longer she sat and drank, the more consumed she was with the notion that she was simply damaged goods – a refugee from the island of misfit toys. Without even looking at Dexter’s text message, she decided she had to call him. After all – she would always choose him, right? Except Dexter didn’t answer his phone. Tears welled up in her eyes and she abruptly left her stool and headed for the elevator. “Fuck it,” she mumbled as she stumbled inside, reaching down to take off her heels once the doors closed.

 

 

An hour had gone by since he went back up to their room alone. An hour of waiting. Pacing. Panicking.

Immediately upon entering their room, he had kicked off his shoes and poured himself a drink. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when he heard her coming into the room.

 

“Debra, I…” he said, as he got up, but she cut him off.

 

“Don’t…” A tear fell from her face, but she kept her eyes fixed on him. Her bag and shoes fell to the ground beside her as he reached towards her hand to grab her drink. Never taking his eyes off her, he set the glass on the table.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me before. I just…I mean, are you…?”

 

He stopped when he saw her walking closer and closer to him. When she was just inches from him, she reached out and slowly began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying more, but when he carefully placed his hand under her chin, she reiterated her previous sentiment. “Just. Shut up and fucking kiss me already.”

 

Holding her captive in his embrace he slowly undid the zipper of her dress and watched it as it fell off her shoulders, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but her bra, panties, and the strap that held in her transmitter from their sting. She grabbed the back of his neck and took matters into her own hands, kissing him fiercely and deeply – giving herself over to the temptation that had been building in her since the day she met him. Moaning into his lips, she let her hands fall as she made quick work of his belt and pants. Before long they were completely bare and were making their way to the bed, still kissing. Still losing themselves in one another.

 

Once on top of her, he paused to caress her cheek. “Debra, you don’t even know how beautiful you are, do you?” _Yeah, a fucking beautiful disaster._ Her lip quivered and she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes…hiding them from him. She lifted off the bed ever so slightly to reach up and catch him in another deep and passionate kiss.

The alcohol and Xanax mixed with her current emotional state was too much for her to handle at once. She continued to let him kiss and bit her neck and she continued to respond by pulling him closer to her – letting her arms roam his body – but she couldn’t seem to shake the racing thoughts in her head. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Being with Briggs had allowed her to escape. When she was with him, she was Debbie. She was free to do whatever the fuck she wanted. She was numb. And while she wanted _very_ much what Elway was offering her physically, she just wanted to not feel _anything._ Except of course him on her. In her. Filling the void that was always just too big to fill.

 

“Jacob, I…” she whispered as he entered her. But she stopped herself. Instead she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken – and taken care of – by a man who seemed to truly have feelings for her. She wrapped one hand on the small of his back, pulling him deeper, and the other on his shoulder, bringing his head into the crook of her neck. He began trailing kisses and biting and sucking on the flesh he found there. Her moans grew louder and he began making his own noises as he continued to trail kisses down her chest. He moved atop her slowly. Carefully.

 

When she could no longer stand how foggy her mind had become, she dug her fingernails into his arms and rolled so she could use her weight to flip them.

 

“Holyyyy…fuckkk…” He brought his hands to her waist and was about to say something but when he saw her face – he closed his eyes and decided he’d better wait. Her expression looked pained. She seemed to be enjoying herself but there were still tears falling down her cheek. She continued to ride him hard – her breathing becoming more and more labored. Biting down on her lip, she reached down to find his hand and placed it just where she needed him. He could feel her coming undone around him, and as she did, he flipped her back onto her back and thrust into her four more times before he released himself.

 

They lay in silence for what seemed like an eternity before she got up and stumbled around the room, dressing herself, minus the heels, and headed for the door – still drunk and medicated and mind reeling about what had just happened. She went to say something, but she couldn’t formulate the words. _Thank you, Elway. For everything._

The next day when she got to her office, she saw a note on her desk.

 

_You left so soon last night that I didn’t get the chance to clarify what I said. I am not sorry for pushing that jackass off of you. What I am sorry about, is that it had to take you offering yourself as bait, for me to see how badly I want you. And how badly I don’t want anyone else to be that guy for you. If you want this like I do, then I am willing to wait for you to work out your personal stuff. Do what you gotta do. - J_

 

 


End file.
